In the Search
by Filmgirl1
Summary: Clark and Lana share a night together, which Clark has to face 15 years later. The final two parts are up.
1. Default Chapter

The young boy sighs to himself as he looked at a half torn photo, he changes his gaze from the photo to a map of the city. After he pin pointed where he thought he was, he put the photo and map back into his backpack as he looked both ways before running across the street. He jumped in joy when he saw The Daily Planet globe before him, a little nervous but still trying to be brave he stepped into the building.   
He looked around, not sure where actually he was going, because he wasn't sure who exactly he was looking for. He stepped to the side when a rush of people came out of the elevators exiting from the building all at once. Along with these people, a young lady came out also in a rush with her face in the new edition of the Daily Planet, her tag read Lois Lane.   
  
She must have been really into whatever she was reading because she ran right into him causing him to fall to the floor with a bang.   
  
Taking her eyes off from the newspaper "Are you okay, kid?"   
  
"Yeah." Cleaning himself off as he got up.   
  
"You shouldn't be just standing there, people have been killed by bum rushes of the Planet's elevators." She said winking as she folded the paper.   
  
"I'll be okay."   
  
"So, where's your mother?" He shook his head "Dad?" She asked looking around to see if she saw them.   
  
"I'm not here alone." He replied boldly.   
  
"Ahh, field trip with the school?" She smiled   
  
"No."   
  
"Did you mistaken this building to Toy's R' US?"   
  
The boy rolled his eyes.   
  
Hinting that he's annoyed "All right kid, I was joking, don't take it personal."   
  
"I'm here to see..." he pulls out an issue of the Daily Planet and points to the name 'Clark Kent. "Him"   
  
"Clark?" Lois replied confused and a little surprised.   
  
"Yeah, he's the one that's been getting all the scoops on superman."   
  
Lois laughs "Oh, I get yah kid. You're here for superman, sorry to disappoint you but there's a very small chance you'll met him here."   
  
He shook his head "I'm not here to see him, will I am, but I really want to talk to Clark Kent."   
  
Lois nods. "Will I was on my way out, but I'll show you the way to Smallville."   
  
"What did you say?" He looked at her unsure   
  
"Nothing kid." She guide him to the elevator. "So, do you come with a name?" Pulling her hand out. "By the way, I'm Lois Lane."   
  
He points at the tag "Yeah, I can see that." Also pulls out his hand "Sean, Sean Lang, nice to meet you Mrs.Lane." Shakes her hand.   
  
Lois smiles "You to Sean."   
  
The elevator doors closes. 


	2. Part 2

The elevator finally stopped at the floor Lois had chosen. The two doors flew opened and all that was before them were little cubby which each had their own desk, computer and telephone. People were flying in and out of them, phones were ringing off the hook on each side of them, Sean was in awe. He wasn't uses to all the movement that was going on in this office space.   
"Isn't it amazing." Lois said as she took his hand and walked him through the office, till they reached double doors which on them read 'Perry White'.   
  
Lois walked in without even knocking, pulling Sean with her into the private office. The man behide the desk looked at them confused "Lois shouldn't you be on break?" Looking at Sean "Who's the kid?"   
  
"He's looking for Clark."   
  
"Clark?" the man laughed.   
  
"Yeah, he's a fan of his work." Lois replied   
  
"You are?" the man seemed surprised   
  
"Yes, I am." Sean replied, barely looking at the man   
  
"Well, I have to go." Lois said looking at her watch   
  
"Go? What about Clark?" Sean asked worried   
  
"No worries kid, hang out here with Perry, till Clark shows up."   
  
Sean give Lois a worried look, which Perry noticed.   
  
"Kid, I don't bit." Perry laughed   
  
Sean rolled his eyes and took a seat at the nearest chair.   
  
"See yah around, kid." With that Lois was out the door   
  
"So, where yah from kid?" Perry asked   
  
Sean sighed alittle annoyed as he kicked his feet "When is Clark going to be here? I don't have all day."   
  
"You aren't really friendly are you?"   
  
"No." Sean replied coldly   
  
"Will, your father should teach you some manners."   
  
"I don't have a father." Sean replied this time looking right at Perry   
  
Clark stormed into the office as he fixes his tie.   
  
"Hey, I ran into Lois in the lobby she said--" noticing Sean and being took back at the site of him he lookedf familiar "You're Sean?"   
  
Sean sharing at Clark for a moment before replying "Yeah, I'm Sean." he stood up from the chair   
  
Perry give Clark a knowing look, which caused Clark to jump. "I think we should go." Clark said pulling Sean out of the office.   
  
"Wow, what did you say to him?" Clark asked adjusting his glasses as he closed the door behide them   
  
"Nothing..." Sean kept sharing at Clark "You look different."   
  
"Different?" Clark asked, also sharing at him, the kid looked like someone he knows or knew, someone from his pass maybe, but who?   
  
"From what I imagined you would look like. You're like a total dork."   
  
"Umm, thanks, I think?" Clark walked to his desk and sat down as he turned on his computer "How old are you?"   
  
"Does it matter?" Sean replied with his arms folded across his chest   
  
"It's a simple question, buddy."   
  
"I'm 14"   
  
Clark eyed him "So, you're here to ask me a few questions?"   
  
"We can't talk here, we have to go somewhere private." Sean replied looking through Clark's things   
  
"It's okay, no one will be able to hear us." He patted Sean's back as he turned to his computer "Go on."   
  
"I'm serious, not here."   
  
"Sean, I'm taking time out of my busy life to do you this favor." Clark said keeping his eyes glued to the computer screen   
  
"What exactly did Lois tell you?"   
  
"That you're a fan of my work, that you wanted to see me and ask me a few things."   
  
Sean nodded and smiled   
  
"So what's the problem?"   
  
Sean shook his head as he give in "Fine." jumping onto the desk to take a seat on it. "How do get all those scoops on Superman?"   
  
Still looking at the screen as he typed "I'm lucky I guess."   
  
Sean nods and didn't say anything for about a minute, till an evil smile cross his face. "Lana Lang." he whispered so low he was barely able hear it himself   
  
Clark twisted around in is chair finally looking at Sean "What the hell did you just say?"   
  
Sean knew he hit the right button "Nothing...I just wanted to know.. if you.."   
  
Before Sean was able to reply to Clark's question, Clark grad him by the shirt and rushed him into the elevator   
  
"Who the hell are you?" Clark finally spoke when the elevator doors closed   
  
"Let go of me!"   
  
"No! Not till you tell me why you're here, the real reason!" he was pissed   
  
Sean pushed off Clark hard enough to cause Clark to let go of his shirt "Don't miss with me. " Sean warned   
  
Clark looked at him in shock, the kid was pretty powerful for a normal 14 year old   
  
"Lois, forget you inform you on one thing." Sean spoke with a serious face as he fixed his shirt   
  
"What?"   
  
"My last name."   
  
"Which is?"   
  
Sean took a minute before answering "Lang, my mother is Lana Lang."   
  
Clark thought before replying, now he knew why the kid looked familiar "Why did you come to see me?" Clark asked rubbing his chin   
  
"Because, I thought you could help me find my father." Sean reply not looking up at Clark   
  
"I'm sorry, but your mother and I haven't talk to each other for over 15 years. I don't know how I'll be able to help you" Clark put his hand on Sean's shoulder   
  
He finally looked up at Clark "Just help me contact Superman." Sean paused "I'm sure you can do that, Smallville." Sean winked at him as he smiled while writing an 'S' on his chest   
  
Clark took his hands off of Sean's shoulder and backed off in shock. 


	3. Part 3

When the elevator doors opened Clark storm out of it into the lobby as Sean followed him   
"Where you going?" Sean asked as he followed Clark out of the building, almost having to run   
  
"Away from you!" Clark replied back looking around hoping no one he knew saw what was going on   
  
"Why?"   
  
Clark stopped walking and turned to Sean "Why? I don't really know if you're telling the truth."   
  
"Lana Lang is my mother and you're...."   
  
Clark throws his arms in the air "Don't even finish that!"   
  
"What's the problem? How do you want me to prove to you, who I really am." he was also yelling   
  
Clark pulled Sean by the arm into an alleyway "First of all, stop yelling. Second, where exactly is your mother?"   
  
"She doesn't know I'm here and if she found out she'll kill me, she may even disown me! So I'm not telling you."   
  
"Doesn't sound like something Lana would do."   
  
Sean cracks "Will you sure don't know her, if she knew I was here, seeing you...I'm sure she'll freak, actually I KNOW she'll freak. Seems to me she wants nothing to do with you." Sean replied bluntly   
  
Clark looked down, knowing why   
  
"But whatever you two had together most have been something, cause at least she kept this..." Sean opened his backpack and took out the photo from earlier   
  
"What's that?"   
  
"It's a picture of you two, sorry about it being torn, she most have done that." he handed Clark the picture "See, you look different." pointing at the picture "you don't have the glasses or all that grease in your hair."   
  
"It's gel" Clark replied as he looked at the picture, he closed his eyes, he remembered exactly when it was taken, it was the summer of their 11th grade year. He opened his eyes and handed back the photo to Sean, trying to hold back any emotions   
  
"Are you okay?" he asked putting the photo back into his backpack   
  
"Where is she?" Clark asked ignoring Sean's question   
  
"Smallville."   
  
"Smallville? I thought--."   
  
Cutting him off "We just moved there a month ago, we're staying at Nell's."   
  
Clark nodded "How did you get here?"   
  
"I ran."   
  
"You, what?"   
  
"I ran here." Sean repeated himself   
  
"How, you're..."   
  
Cutting him off "Stop playing stupid, I think I made it very clear in the elevator that I know who you are."   
  
Clark laughed "You aren't even sure."   
  
"I could be wrong, but how many normal guys do you know walk around with superman's outfit under their suits?" Sean pointed to his eyes and smiled   
  
Clark shook his head "This still doesn't make sense, how did you find me?"   
  
"Just followed the clues. Everything came together in Perry's office, after I x-rayed you. Before then I didn't know, who you really were."   
  
Clark nodded "So you have it all, the running, the x-raying, the hearing--"   
  
"No, I'm very much like a human when it comes to getting hurt."   
  
Clark rubs his neck "Why did you look for me? If your mother seems to not want you to even know I'm alive?"   
  
" Why wouldn't I? I didn't want to live my whole life alone with these powers." Sean's eyes started to tear up "I didn't want to feel alone anymore, my mom is great, I can't ask for anyone else. But I wanted a dad someone to play football with, to go fishing with." he paused "Then when I found out about superman, I knew, I just knew I wasn't alone anymore." He paused again to wipe the tears from his eyes "So I spent all my free time looking for a ways to contact superman, and then I came across this..." he pulled out an old edtion of the planet and handed it to Clark "I saw that" He pointed to the page with a photo of superman saving a school bus "You were the first to have the scoop on superman and an interview with him, so I thought if I was able to contact you, you would have been able to help me contact superman."   
  
Clark nodded understanding everything now   
  
"I just wanted a father." Now tears were flowing down Sean's face   
  
Clark heart broke knowing exactly were Sean was coming from. He himself once wanted to know who his real parents were and wanted them back badly enough he could almost taste it. Finally he also broke down in tears as he took Sean into his arms and held him as they both cried. 


	4. Part 4

After Clark and Sean had their father and son moment they parted and went to the nearest cafe to talk about the things going on in their lives.   
"So after I got kicked out my last school for good, my Mom decided to move us to Smallville." Sean said as he took a sip of his drink   
  
"Wow." Clark replied surprised at Sean's bad boy recorded "Smallville was the last resort, huh."   
  
"Yeah I guess... Smallville isn't so bad, if you're bed written" Sean replied rolling his eyes   
  
Clark laughed   
  
Sean looked around worried "What time is it?"   
  
Clark looks at his watch "Umm, it's about 2:15."   
  
"Oh crap!" throwing down his drink and grabbing his backpack   
  
"What?" Clark asked worried   
  
"If I'm not home in five minutes, Mom gonna know something is up." He runs out of the shop as Clark threw a 10 on the table and followed behind   
  
"You'll never get there on time, if you run." Clark said as he undid his tie   
  
"So what do you suggest I do?"   
  
"Fly..."   
  
Before Sean knew it he was up in the air flying above the city and Clark was in Superman mode, in two minute flat they were in from of Nell's   
  
"Wow!" that was the only thing that came out of Sean's mouth   
  
Clark smiled "No problem, see you later, kid." with that he was already back in the air   
  
Sean smiled and then ran into the house, Lana was already home from work and was sitting at the kitchen table going over some bills.   
  
Noticing Sean run in "Hey, honey, how was school?"   
  
Sean thought for a minute before answering, trying to think up a good lie "It was great! I got an 'A' on my English report!" Okay, that was way over the top, Sean thought as he saw his Mom expression change   
  
"An 'A', wow that's great!"   
  
Or not, Sean made a smile then threw his backpack onto the table "So how was work." He kicked up his feet up onto the table.   
  
"Great..." Lana looked at his shoes "Sean, get your feet off the table, this is were we eat."   
  
"OOPS" taking his feet off the table "Sorry Mom."   
  
Lana looked at his shoes again "You've been running."   
  
"I missed the bus, so..."   
  
"Did anyone see you?" Lana asked looking around, making sure Nell wasn't around   
  
"No, Mom no one saw me."   
  
"Sean you have to be careful." Lana said in a worry tone   
  
"Mom, no one saw me, I made sure of it."   
  
Lana nodded "Okay." She smiled "Go get yourself cleaned up."   
  
Sean agreed and ran up the stairs to the bathroom   
  
Lana went back to her bill till the phone rang "Hello" Lana picked it up "Oh, hello Mrs.Johnson...what? What do you mean Sean wasn't in school today? I see, okay, I'll talk to him." She hung up the phone and sighed in anger   
  
"This boy is something else." she graded his backpack off the table, little did she know what was going to be falling out of it "What the--" Lana picked up the photo and looked at it, she couldn't believe Sean had found this photo   
  
Lana stormed up the stairs to Sean's bedroom where he was sitting on his bed playing video games   
  
"Mrs.Johnson called." Lana said as she watch Sean's expression change to normal to scared "Where were you today?"   
  
"Out." that's all Sean replied with   
  
Lana threw the backpack onto his bed "Just out?"   
  
Getting up from the bed and turning off the game "Yeah, out hanging around town."   
  
"Why do you keep lying to me Sean?" Lana's tone changed from angry to now sad   
  
"I learn from the best." Sean replied looking right at her   
  
Lana nodded as she pulled out the photo out from behind "Where did you get this?" She asked showing him it   
  
"I found it." he replied trying to grab it from her   
  
"Where?"   
  
"In the barn."   
  
Lana shook her head "Why did you keep it?"   
  
"Why does it matter?"   
  
"It does matter, why would you keep this picture out of all the others Nell has of me." Lana was now shouting   
  
Sean put his head down   
  
"You know don't you." Lana asked with a worry look "How long?"   
  
"Mom..."   
  
"God damn it Sean! How long?"   
  
"Just for a few weeks."   
  
"I can't believe you." Lana replied shaking her head in anger   
  
Sean was now also getting angry and now yelling "This wouldn't been an issue if you were open about who my father was, I wouldn't have had to go behind your back and look for him!" OOPS did I just say that out loud   
  
"Oh! So that's what you were doing today!"   
  
Sean was now angry at himself for letting that slip   
  
Lana walked to his bed and graded his backpack, pulling out the newspaper and looking at the article that was circled with red ink as she read it out loud "Superman saves a school bus fill with students." She stops, then looks at the author "By Clark Kent." She whispers it.   
  
Lana grabs the newspaper and photo "You're grounded! You're only to go to school and back home, no video games, no TV and no computer." She walked out of his room as she slamed the door. 


	5. Part 5

Sean lays on the sofa as he reads over his History textbook, he was almost actually into what he was reading till a knock came to the door.   
Jumping off the sofa "I'll get it." he yelled as he ran up to the screen door to be face to face with a red headed lady   
  
"Hello" She smiled "Is Nell home?"   
  
"She stepped out for a moment." Sean replied as he opened the door   
  
Her smiled disappeared "oh, I see." but came back again "and you are?"   
  
But before he could answer Lana came down from the stairs with a book in her hand   
  
"Lana?" the lady said with bright eyes "My gosh, what a surprised, you're all grown up!"   
  
Lana looked scared for a moment, then quickly put on a fake smile as she closed the book "Mrs.Kent, it's wonderful to see you again." Sean looked at Lana in shock   
  
She laughed "I think it's safe for you to now call me Martha."   
  
"Okay, Martha" Lana replied trying to block out Sean stare   
  
" Wow, you're so beautiful" Martha said as she played with Lana's hair and then took Lana into a hug "Thanks." Lana replied smiling and feeling welcomed to Martha's touch. "What brings you to Smallville? Visiting Nell?" Martha said as she broke the hug "You haven't done that in years, 15 if I'm correct!" She laughed at her own joke Lana kind of smiled   
  
Sean spoke "We just moved here."   
  
Martha turned to Sean "I see, Lana Lang back in Smallville, huh." She smiled and turned to Lana then back to Sean "Is this your son" Lana nodded not being able to form any words, but managed to say "Sean." Martha stared at Sean "How old are you, Sean?"   
  
Sean stood boldly "I'm 14."   
  
"Wow, you're big for your age." she pauses "My son was the same way."   
  
Lana dropped the book she was holding and started to shake nervously as she picked it up again   
  
Looking at Lana worried "Are you okay?"   
  
"Yes, I'm fine, just had a long day."   
  
"Will I better be heading off. When Nell comes home, please tell her to call me."   
  
Lana nodded.   
  
Turning to Sean "If you ever need anything, you came always stop by, I'm a mile away."   
  
Sean nodded and smiled "Thanks."   
  
"You to Lana, you're always welcomed."   
  
"Thanks Martha."   
  
Martha smile one last time, then was out the door   
  
Lana and Sean stayed silent for a minute or two before Sean spoke.   
  
"No wonder you didn't want me wondering around town, you didn't want me to run into my grandparents."   
  
"They aren't really your grandparents if you think about it."   
  
"They raised my dad, that's all that matters."   
  
"Sean, I'm not going to hold you back from visiting them if you think that's what I'm going to do."   
  
"But you're going to hold me back from telling them the truth about myself."   
  
Lana sat herself down on the stairs to calm her nervous down a bit "It's for the best."   
  
Sean tone got sad "What happened with you two that you don't want me seeing him or even knowing about him."   
  
Lana sighed "Sean, a lot happened, it's better for it to be left alone."   
  
"It couldn't have been that bad." Sean said as he picked his History book back up and flopped back onto the sofa   
  
Changing the subject "What are you reading?" Lana asked   
  
"Since you banned me from everything else but reading, I'm catching up with my classes." he said as he flipped through the pages   
  
"I love reading." Lana said smiling   
  
"I guess I know where I get my love for reading from." Sean said rolling his eyes   
  
Lana got up from the stairs "Your father did also." with that she left the room, leaving Sean a little surprised at her comment. She didn't know that he had contacted Clark or that Clark now knew about having a son. Sean closed his book and ran his fingers through his jet black hair, as he thought up his new mission and that was to find out what exactly went down between his parents. 


	6. Part 6

It was the next day, Lana was making lunch for Sean, who was sitting at the kitchen table reading a comic book.   
Nell storms into the house and throws her keys onto the table. "Lana, can we talk for a moment"   
  
"Yeah, sure." Lana replied as she put down the slice of bread she had in her hand   
  
Nell pulled her into the living room away from Sean "He's here."   
  
"He?" Lana replied confused   
  
"Yes, he as in Clark Kent." Nell whispered. Nell knew about Clark being Sean's father, because she was the one that helped Lana while she was pregnant.   
  
Lana eyes almost popped out "Where?"   
  
"He was at the market, with Martha. He came in late last night, she told him about you being here."   
  
"My God." Lana covered her mouth in shock   
  
"He said he was going to drop by."   
  
"How long is he going to be here?"   
  
"A week" Nell replied unsure   
  
Now Lana was freaking out "Damn it! I shouldn't have came back, if only Sean wasn't such--"   
  
"A pain." Nell finish the sentence for her   
  
"Yes, we wouldn't be in Smallville right now."   
  
Nell shook her head "Maybe it's meant to be, Lana."   
  
Lana sat down on the sofa "How is he?" She whispered   
  
Nell smiled as she sat down next to her "He's all grown up, that's for sure."   
  
Lana cracks a smile "Same melting smile?"   
  
Nell nods   
  
Lana laughs a little "I still don't want him to know about Sean."   
  
Nell sighs "He's bound to find out, Lana."   
  
"I know, but I'm not ready."   
  
Nell shook her head in disagreement   
  
"Did he say what time he was coming by?"   
  
"No, he just said he was going to drop by--"   
  
"Hello, anyone home" a man voice came from the screen door   
  
Lana face turned white as a ghost, Nell winked at Lana "I'll hold him back while you get rid of Sean."   
  
"Okay!" Lana agree as she ran to the kitchen, Sean was still very much into his comics. "Sean, you're off."   
  
Looking up from his comic book "Off?" he asked confused   
  
"Yes, off, go outside and kill some bugs or something." Lana replied as she pulled him out of the chair and pushed him out the back door   
  
"Okay, I guess." he replied as he walked off.   
  
Lana ran back into the living room to her surprise Clark was already standing there. Lana stared in awe, he had grown up for sure. His hair was much shorter and it was gelled up and he now wore glasses. Which she had an idea why and she knew it had to do with the man of steel. Lana knew that Clark Kent was the man behind superman, when Sean started forming his powers. She knew there was a link between the man of steel and Clark Kent.   
  
Nell spoke "Will I better go and clean the barn." Lana give her a look as though asking her to stay   
  
"Nell, you don't have to go." Clark spoke also not really wanting to be alone with Lana   
  
"Maybe another time." with that Nell was gone   
  
There was an awkward silence till Clark broke it   
  
"So how are you." he manage to say   
  
"Okay." that all Lana said   
  
"That's good." Clark replied smiling   
  
"Yep." Lana crossed her arms over her chest   
  
"Lana..."   
  
Lana cut him off "Clark, why are you here? If you're here to apologies you're a little late."   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"I'm sure Clark, I'm sure you were sorry when you left me that night alone and I'm also sure you were sorry when you left town without telling me."   
  
"Yes, you know it."   
  
"It's been 15 years." Lana shook her head "and I still think about that night everyday, you left me, you made me feel used."   
  
Clark started walking up to her "Lana, that's not how it was. I didn't mean it to be like that." he tried to take her hand but she moved away from his touch   
  
"You sure made me feel that way, a cheap shot in getting yourself laid"   
  
Almost shouting "Lana, you know it wasn't like that!" Clark heart sunk, this whole time Lana felt that way about that night, he knew she was going to be upset over it. But he didn't think she would have took it this hard, but it all came back because of Sean. If she hadn't been pregnant with him, she would have been over this and moved on with her life. But now she had something that reminded her of that night, over and over.   
  
Lana looked away and pointed to the door "Please, leave."   
  
Clark wanted to take her in his arms and take all the pain away, but he knew she wouldn't let him so he agreed to leave "Okay." he walked out of the door   
  
Sean saw Clark walk down the steps as he wiped his eyes, then stormed off down the street. Sean looked around and then followed behind.   
  
Sean finally reach an old barn on the Kent's land which he saw Clark walk in, Sean follow till he got to a set of stairs, which he went up them. He saw Clark looking out of the big opening of the barn with an upset expression on his face.   
  
"Pretty bad?" Sean asked, breaking Clark away from his thoughts   
  
"Yeah." Clark replied managing to make a smile at Sean   
  
Looking around "Cool place you have here."   
  
"Fortress of solitude." Clark said   
  
"Nice name." Sean walks to the telescope and looks through it "I haven't used that thing in a while." Clark replied   
  
"I've noticed, you still have it facing mom's window" Sean made a silly smile   
  
Clark adjusts the telescope to face another direction "It was a hobby."   
  
Sean laughs "I'm sure it was."   
  
Clark and goes and sits down at his desk he had set up there. "How was life when you and your mother lived alone?"   
  
"I don't know, the same way it is now, just with Nell, I guess." Sean thought for a moment "She was very over protective of me, she never dated because she was afraid that the guys would find out about me if they got close."   
  
Clark felt himself get jealous to the thought of another guy with Lana   
  
"I mean, she never told anyone about me, not even Nell."   
  
"I know how that is, my parents were the same way. Still are." Clark sighed "That's why I never told your Mom about myself."   
  
Sean smiled "She found out anyway."   
  
"Yeah, and now she hates me."   
  
"I don't think so." Sean replied   
  
"Whys that?" Clark ask as though he wanted Sean to enlighten him   
  
"Because the whole time she kept rejecting all those guys, I never actually thought she did because she wanted to protect me. I always thought she did it because she wasn't over you."   
  
"She sure didn't show that back over at Nell's."   
  
"She has a weird way of expressing herself."   
  
Clark laughed "Tell me about it." He paused as Sean also took a seat "I remember when I first saw her, I just totally fell hard for her. She was like an angel, she was the most prettiest thing I've ever seen." Clark laughed a little "It wasn't till our freshmen year in High School I finally got the guts to talk to her, I mean really talk to her." He smiled "We became the best of friends just after our first actual conversation. We came to each other every time we needed advice or just needed to feel safe from whatever."   
  
"When did you two finally get together?" Sean asked, liking the story.   
  
"The year of our 10th grade year, see your mother was dating this jock, Whitney Foreman. The whole time she was with him that year, even the end of our freshmen year, she wanted to be with me." he laughed "But she had a hard time coming to terms that she had a thing for me."   
  
"Why didn't she go for it?"   
  
"Because she was with that Whitney guy."   
  
"She could have dropped him."   
  
Clark shook his head "It wasn't that easy, but she finally did it, at the middle of our sophomore year. Then one night while we were alone, we kissed and from that night on we stayed together. We were so in love, everyone was sure we were going to get married."   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"Life happened. I knew if I stayed with Lana I couldn't become what I was meant to become."   
  
"You mean superman?"   
  
Clark nodded   
  
Sean frowned "Is that my meaning in life also?"   
  
"It shouldn't be, I would give away being superman if I could go back and redo everything. Change that night between your mother and I."   
  
"You mean fix the mistake of conceiving me."   
  
"No!" Clark replied quickly "Everything happens for a reason, I just wish Lana hating me wasn't one of the things."   
  
Sean smiled "She'll come around, I better go before she notices I'm here." he gets up   
  
"Wait, does she know, I know?"   
  
"She has no idea, bye." Sean storms out of the loft.   
  
As Clark puts his head in his hands. 


	7. Part 7

Clark finally left the loft after he spent a few hours alone with his thoughts. He walked into the kitchen where his parents were. Jonathan was at the kitchen table reading, meanwhile Martha was baking.   
Martha noticed Clark walk in "Hi Clark, are you hungry?"   
  
Clark takes a seat at the table "No, thanks Mom."   
  
"Okay." Martha replied as she went back to her baking   
  
Jonathan puts the newspaper down and takes a sip of his coffee "So son, how was the visit to Lana's?"   
  
Martha "Did you see her son, Sean. He's so handsome and so will mannered, he reminds me of you at that age." she made silly smile   
  
"No, Mom I didn't." Clark replied barely looking at his mother   
  
"So how was it ?" Jonathan asked again   
  
Getting up from the table "You know, I really don't want to talk about it."   
  
"Why?" Martha asked confused   
  
Clark laughed "Why?" Clark frowned "Lana hates me." He sits back down "She wants nothing to do with me."   
  
Martha looks confused "Honey, what happened with you guys?" she moved towards the table "You two were so close, what exactly did you tell her before you left?"   
  
Clark shook his head "I didn't tell her anything, I lied to her... I made her believe we were going to be together."   
  
"Clark, why would you do that?" Jonathan asked surprised at his son   
  
"What other reason, would I do such a thing?" Clark asked, as Martha and Jonathan looked at each other unsure "I didn't want to break her heart, I couldn't break her heart. There was no way to put why I leaving without telling her the truth about myself." Clark eyes started getting teary   
  
"Clark, there had to be a way..." Jonathan said   
  
"There wasn't! No one should know about my powers, isn't that right? Isn't that what you two been telling me since forever." Clark was now getting angry   
  
"Son, I don't think..."   
  
Cutting him off "I should have just told her! I should have forgot everything you two been telling me since day one!"   
  
"Calm down son."   
  
"No! You guys don't understand!"   
  
Martha finally spoke "Make us understand."   
  
Clark shook his head "I wish I was never superman."   
  
"Clark, how can you say that? Everyone is so grateful for superman." Martha replied   
  
"What about me, Mom, what about what I want? Superman ruined what I had with Lana, it stopped me from knowing about my son and from me being a father to him."   
  
"What are you talking about Clark" Martha asked confused   
  
Clark laughed a little "They're a reason why Sean reminds you of me."   
  
Martha and Jonathan looked at each other shocked   
  
"How -- did you and Lana..." Jonathan asked not sure of what he was asking   
  
Clark nodded "Yes, we did. The night before I left." Clark replied as he sighs   
  
"No wonder Lana was uncomfortable when she saw me." Martha replied as she sat down trying to take it all in   
  
"Wow" is all Jonathan replied with   
  
Martha shook her head "It's very understandable why Lana feels the way she does."   
  
"Thanks Mom." Clark replied annoyed   
  
"Is Sean...." trying to get the right words "Different?" Jonathan asked   
  
Clark nods   
  
"Does Lana know?"   
  
"I'm sure dad." Clark replied rolling his eyes   
  
"That means she knows about you being superman?" Martha asked   
  
Clark nods   
  
"And she kept it to herself all these years?"   
  
"She was also protecting, Sean. He didn't know, till he met up with me at the planet"   
  
Martha nodded "This is too much."   
  
Clark gets up "I know, I going out and try to clear my head again. Don't wait up for me." with that Clark leaves the house   
  
It was the later that night, Clark sat at one of the tables at the talon as he drunk himself a cup of coffee and eat a piece of his mothers apple pie. The place was almost cleared out, him and two other people where the only ones still there. He was so into his thoughts about early that day that he didn't notice Lana walk in, nor did Lana notice Clark sitting at one of the tables. The two last people finally left and Lana disappeared to the back, but then came back and noticed someone still sitting at one of the tables.   
  
Lana was tired, she just wanted to closes up, go home, take a warm bath and go to sleep and forget this day ever happened. As she walked towards the table she realized who it was.   
  
"Will this day ever end?" Lana said to herself as she walked up to Clark "I'm about to close up."   
  
Clark looked up at her surprised, he blinked his eyes a few times not sure if he was seeing things. God she's so beautiful, he thought after he finally realized he wasn't dreaming. "I'm sorry, I lost track of the time." Clark replied looking at his watch, which read 9:03. He went into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet to pay.   
  
Lana noticed and got annoyed, she just wanted him to leave "Don't." She said as she touched his hand trying to stop him, causing a ball of emotions flash through her, which caused her quickly to pull her hand away him his. "I'm sorry." She replied not sure what happened.   
  
"For what?" Clark asked staring right at her with those gorgeous green eyes   
  
"Uh." Lana was in awe, she didn't know what was wrong with her. One touch by Clark and she was in a daze.   
  
Clark got up from the table and put the money down on it. He knew what that touch did to Lana, cause it did the same to him. It's been a long time since they've touch each other and he was longing for it, he knew if he didn't leave soon, he would pull her into his arms and kiss her. After so many years of being apart, he still felt the same way and now he knew she did also. It was like when she was with Whitney and whenever they would blush against each other they would have that wave of pleasure go through them. She never admitted to them and he knew for sure she wouldn't admit to feeling it now. But he wanted to have fun with this. "You liked it?" Clark asked with a smile   
  
"Liked what?" Lana asked grabbing the money off the table   
  
"The touch." he said whispering it into her ear, causing the shock waves to go through her again   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Lana replied as she walked away   
  
Clark nodded "You know I haven't been with anyone else since you." Clark said as he put his wallet back into his pocket "I mean, I've dated a few times, but never slept with any of them."   
  
Lana went behind the counter "Clark, why are you telling me this?"   
  
"I'm sorry Lana." Clark said as he started walking towards the counter "I'm so, so sorry for lying to you. I thought it was for the best. I swear if I could go back to that night, I wouldn't have left."   
  
"Will, it's too late, you screwed up."   
  
Clark grew angry at Lana's comment "I know I messed up! I live with that for 15 years of my life. I barely ever came back here, scared to see you again, but with somebody else." Clark moved closer "Just the thought of seeing you move on with your life with something I kept living for, for God knows how long. Would have ruined me."   
  
"Why did you leave me?" Lana asked looking down   
  
Clark heard the hurt in her voice "Come on Lana, you know why." he walked even more closer   
  
"How did he know?" Lana thought to herself "I have no idea, Clark." Lana said trying to play stupid   
  
Clark laughed "You never been a good liar, Lana." he was now right in front of her   
  
Lana was able to smell him, he smelled so good "Clark...I." she couldn't talk, he was too close to her, he was staring at her lips   
  
"When's the last time you were with someone?" Clark asked blushing a thread of hair behind her ear   
  
"Clark, I have to close up." She finally managed to get it out.   
  
Clark looks at the doors "You have all night." He lean in and kissed her softly on the lips, Lana closed her eyes taking it all in as Clark pulled away.   
  
"So how long?" Clark asked again   
  
Opening her eyes "15 years." She replied as she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into other kiss. 


	8. Part 8

Lana opened her eyes, she was still at the talon. She rubbed her eyes and looked down to see Clark under her asleep. Wow, I most have been really tired after last night, she thought. As she got up off of Clark naked body and picked up her things that were discarded all over the floor. She looked back at Clark who was lying on the sofa still asleep, she turned back to her things and started dressing herself.   
Opening his eyes "Leaving already?" he smiled   
  
Picking up her watch from the floor and looking at it "It's 6:30, the talon opens in an hour."   
  
"Oh." Clark looked down and noticed he was still naked "We fell asleep like this?" he wonder seeing how uncomfortable the sofa was and sleeping naked wasn't something he did on a daily bases.   
  
Lana nodded "You got the soft part, I slept the whole night on top of you."   
  
Clark laughed "You make it sound like it was a bad thing."   
  
Lana rolled her eyes and smiled as she threw his boxers at him "Get dress."   
  
Clark grad his boxers "Yes ma'am." He replied as Lana ran down the stairs to the first floor of the talon "Hmmm, how did we end up stairs?" she wondered as she walked down the steps.   
  
Clark finally finish getting dressed and met Lana at the counter where she was poring herself some coffee "Want some." She asked as she saw him making his way down.   
  
"I would love some." he replied as he smiled   
  
"Here." Lana said as she handed him his cup of coffee   
  
They fell silent for a moment, till Clark broke it   
  
"God you're so beautiful." he replied looking right at her   
  
"Clark..." Lana said as she blushed   
  
He took her hand "I love you so much Lana, I really do. I don't think after last night I could live a day without you again."   
  
"What are you saying?" Lana asked searching in his eyes   
  
"I'll give it all up, being superman everything. I'll move back here to Smallville and we can get our own place, a farm house, with some horses and cows." He smiled "This is a great place to bring up children."   
  
"Clark, hold up. Where is this all coming from?" She smiled a little flattered with what he was saying   
  
"Lana I want to be with you. I want you, Sean and I to be a family."   
  
"Sean..." Lana whispered.   
  
"Yes, Sean." Clark smiled   
  
"Wait!" she pulled her hand away from Clark's "How did you know about me knowing about you being superman?" Lana asked confused   
  
"Sean told me." Clark replied taking her hand, but having her pull it away again   
  
"Wha-what do you mean Sean told you?"   
  
"Well, he really didn't tell me, but you had to know, I mean since Sean..."   
  
Cutting him off "You know about Sean?" Lana asked angry   
  
"Yes, Lana what's the problem."   
  
Lana nodded "Now this is making sense. Sean contacted you in the city?"   
  
"Yeah." Clark replied not sure where she was going with this   
  
"And he told you about himself...being..." Lana could barely get the words out "Your son."   
  
"Yeah, Lana what's wrong?" Clark asked scared of what she would say "I'm okay with it. Really, I understand."   
  
Lana shook her head and laughed "And this whole time I actually thought you came to see me because you actually wanted me back, but you're here out of guilt. You feel as though you have to make up what you screwed up 15 years ago."   
  
"Lana that's not true." Clark said as he moved to the other side of the counter where she stood   
  
"Answer me this Clark." Her eyes were getting really teary "If Sean never contacted you." She wiped her eyes "Would have you came back and looked for me?" she asked looking into his eyes   
  
Clark didn't reply, he didn't know what to say, the truth was, he wouldn't have came and looked for her if Sean never came to him.   
  
"Well?" Lana asked searching in his eyes for the answer   
  
Clark whispered "No."   
  
Lana nodded "That's what I thought." She rushed pass him in tears.   
  
"Lana!" Clark called out to her, but she kept running till she was finally out the door 


	9. Part 9

Clark stood there for a minute or two till he realized he wasn't going to let Lana leave that easy. Moments later he was in the middle of the street waiting for Lana's car to turn the corner, when it did he stood there waiting for Lana to press on the breaks, which she did.   
Walking up to the car and opening the door "If you think you can escape from me that easy, you got something else coming to you." Clark said   
  
Lana just looked up at him   
  
"Move over." he said which Lana did   
  
Clark got into the car and drove off, Lana didn't look at him she kept her eyes looking out of the window at the surrounding.   
  
Clark drove the car into the middle of a field then got out of it as he slammed the door which caused Lana to jump.   
  
Clark was upset, he didn't know how he could explain himself to Lana anymore, he was getting pretty tired of all of the explaining and all the disputing. Why couldn't she understand all he wants NOW is to be with her and be a father to his son.   
  
Lana stepped out of the car and sat herself down on the hood "Why are we out here?" she finally spoke as she put her hands around herself   
  
"Because, I don't want you running off anywhere and here I can make sure of that." he said coldly   
  
"And why are you upset?" she asked   
  
"Lana, what do you want me to do? I'm welling to give up being superman for you, I'm welling give up everything."   
  
Lana shook her head "I didn't ask for that."   
  
"What do you want from me?"   
  
"I honestly don't know anymore." she pauses "It's very hard to take all that's happening right now in." she said with a sigh   
  
"Why can't we just stop talking and just do it."   
  
"I think we already did that last night." Lana replied   
  
"Lana, I'm not joking."   
  
"Clark, I'm sorry for what happen back there. That wasn't a fair question. I just don't know."   
  
"You don't want to be with me?" Clark asked   
  
"I would be lying if I said 'No'." Lana said with a half of smile "I just want to know that you won't hurt me anymore. That's all."   
  
"I promise you, I won't hurt you. I never meant to do it in the pass." Clark said taking her hand "And I won't do it now."   
  
"I know that now." Lana said taking Clark's hand to her face   
  
Clark moved closer and took Lana into a hug then pulls away to kiss her on the forehead   
  
"Clark." Lana said looking up at him "Promise me one thing."   
  
"What's that?" Clark asked looking down at her   
  
"Don't stop being superman for us, the world needs you more then Sean and I do." Lana said putting her arms around him   
  
"Okay, I won't" Clark kisses her on the lips, then pulls away "Come on, I'll drive you home."   
  
Lana nods in agreement as she pulls away from Clark's arm and gets into the car as Clark does also.   
  
In from of Nells, Clark dropped off Lana at her place, then runs back to his parents house.   
  
Clark walked into the house and was surprised to see Sean sitting at the kitchen table sticking Martha's home baked cookies into his mouth as he drunk down a glass of fresh milk.   
  
"Clark! Where have you been?" Matha asks with a worry tone, as she set another plate of cookies in front of Sean.   
  
Kind of laughing at the scene in front of him "You're going to spoil him, mom." Clark said as goes for a cookie and smiles at Sean, which Sean returns.   
  
"Where were you?"   
  
"I was with Lana...at the talon, ummm helping her close up." Clark makes a silly smile   
  
"These cookies are good." Sean said wiping his mouth as he turns to Martha "Mrs. Kent, what do you put in these things?"   
  
Clark looks at his mom "You didn't tell him?"   
  
"Well...he came over and he looked hungry…" Martha tries to explain herself but then she gives up "I forgot?" she makes a silly face   
  
"Tell me what?" Sean asks as he bites on another cookie   
  
"They know about you being my kid." Clark said patting his head   
  
"Oh."   
  
"So does your mother."   
  
"Oh." Sean said in a scared tone as he puts down the cookie "Am I dead?"   
  
Clark laughs "Not if I can stop it, buddy."   
  
Martha smiles at Clark and Sean "So Lana okay?"   
  
Clark nods "We're going to try to work things out between us."   
  
Shooting up from his seat "Wait! You and mom are getting back together?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Like getting married?" Sean asked hoping   
  
Clark laughs "Maybe, it's all depends on your mother."   
  
Sean nods   
  
Martha sighs happily "This is really good news Clark, I'm very happy for both of you."   
  
Clark grins "Thanks mom."   
  
"Are you sure it's safe for me to go home?" Sean asks   
  
Clark nods "Yes." Clark goes to the back door and opens it "I'll race you to Nell's."   
  
"Ha! You're so going down old man." Sean said as he sticks two cookies into his pocket   
  
"I'm only 33." Clark said trying to make himself feel young   
  
"Yeah, okay." Sean replies with a mocking tone   
  
Clark and Sean run out the door as Martha follow behind "Boys, make sure no one sees you!" she yells to them   
  
"Okay Mom!" Clark yells back before him and Sean start running off to Nell's into a storm of dust 


	10. Part 10

Before Clark and Sean knew it they were in front of Nell's house as they laughed and played around in the front yard with a football that was lying on the ground.   
"Go far" Clark yelled as he threw the football to Sean.   
  
"I got it, I got it!" Sean yelled at he ran backwards "Ouch" he falls down "I didn't get it."   
  
Running up to him "You okay, there?" Clark asked helping Sean up to his feet   
  
Looking at his arm "Yeah, just a little booboo." Sean said laughing   
  
Taking a look at his arm "You're blooding." Clark said in awe   
  
"It happens." Sean said walking towards the house   
  
"Just a little weird, I mean since you're my son..." Clark said trailing off   
  
"I have a human for a mother, remember I only have some human like things....sadly." Sean said with a sigh   
  
"But you have most of my powers at such an early age. I didn't get X-ray till I was 16."   
  
Makes a funny face "Wow, that must have sucked for you."   
  
"Are you ever serious?"   
  
Sean rubs his chin "Ummm, nope."   
  
Shaking his head "I worry about you, you're nothing like your mother and myself."   
  
Sean smiles "Someone had to break the vicious cycle."   
  
Clark nods "So what else are you able to do?"   
  
"I can play video games while doing my homework."   
  
Clark rolls his eyes and softly pushes him "Come on lets go inside and get yourself cleaned up."   
  
Clark and Sean walk into the house as Lana walks down the stairs   
  
"There you are." Lana said as she makes her way towards them "Where were you Sean?"she asks as she looks them both over and is taken back at the sight of both of them standing right beside each other. There she realized how much Sean did looked like Clark. He had the same curly black hair, full lips and sea green eyes. Oh and the same smile that she was sure made the girls melt at school. But he was a little shorter and much tanner, which she was sure he got from her.   
  
Sean gives Clark a scared look "He was over my parents." Clark said as he flashes a smile at Sean "They know about Sean."   
  
"Oh." Lana replied not knowing how to take that "Are they...umm, okay with it?" Lana asked eyeing Sean   
  
"Yeah." Clark nods as he turns to Sean noticing Lana's stare "Go get yourself cleaned up."   
  
"Okay." Sean replies quickly as he runs up the stairs.   
  
"What happened?" Lana asked   
  
"He fell."   
  
"He does that often." Lana said with a laugh as she took Clark's hand "So did you explain to him, about us?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"What exactly did you tell him?"   
  
"That's we're going to try to work things out between us." Clark pauses and looks around "Where's Nell."   
  
"She's at the market." Lana replied as she turns Clark back to her "Want something to eat, since you haven't eaten anything since yesterday."   
  
"I had some cookies." Clark made a silly smile   
  
"How about you go check what Sean is up to, while I fix up something for us to eat."   
  
"Okay." Clark replied as he quickly gives Lana a kiss on the lips and ran up the stairs to Sean's room.   
  
Lana sighed happily as she skipped into the kitchen.   
  
After they finished their meal all three of them laughed and joked about the each other stories about each other, after the laugher dead down, Sean excused himself and went back upstairs to his room, leaving Clark and Lana alone.   
  
"So..." Clark said as he touches the side of Lana face "Have any idea what time Nell will be back?"   
  
"No...why?" Lana asked giving Clark a "I know what you're thinking" look   
  
Clark doesn't say anything but moves in and kisses her hard on the lips   
  
Pulling away "Clark...Sean upstairs."   
  
Clark laughs "Okay, sorry." he takes her hand   
  
"It's okay, it's just... This is weird." Lana replied   
  
"Weird?"   
  
"Yes, I mean you and me, Sean upstairs..." Lana laughs "Never thought this day would come, always thought about it when we were younger, but..." Lana face became sad   
  
"Yeah...lets not keep going back to that night."   
  
Lana nodded "Come on lets go outside and get some fresh air."   
  
Clark agreed and they both walked outside and sat down on the front steps.   
  
"It's a beautiful night."   
  
"Not as beautiful as you." Clark said as he kiss her on the cheek   
  
Blushing "You sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet."   
  
Clark smiled "So, is it a 'yes' or a 'no'?"   
  
Lana looks at him confused "To what?"   
  
"To being my wife?"   
  
"Clark…I-"   
  
Clark puts his finger to her lips "Shhh, you don't have to answer me now."   
  
Lana laughs as she pulls Clark's hand away "Let me speak." Lana smiles "Yes, the answer is 'yes'."   
  
"Are you sure?" Clark asks with a big grin   
  
Lana nods   
  
Clark pulls her into his arms and give her a hug. "I love you."   
  
"I love you too, Clark."   
  
Clark leans in and kisses her softly on the lips   
  
Pulls away and leaning his forehead against hers "This is a new beginning."   
  
Lana closes her eyes as she takes everything in "Yes a beautiful one." She replies opening her eyes and looking into Clark's eyes as their lips met again. 


	11. Part 11

That winter Clark and Lana got married, it wasn't a big wedding but it wasn't small either, it was just right. Clark moved job location and got himself a job at The Smallville Torch, not the best pay, but with profit from The Talon and what he had saved, Clark and Lana were able to get themselves their own farm house just two miles from their old homes.   
Lana swung herself on the swing seat on the front porch as the winter air hit her face. Lana threw a blanket over herself as she played with the ring on her finger, it's been already two months since her and Clark gotten married and she was loving it.   
  
"Lana are you feeling better?" Clark asked as he stepped onto the porch with a cup of tea in his hand.   
  
"Yes, I'm feeling better." Lana said as she waved her hand for Clark to sit next to her which he did.   
  
"Here, I made you this." handing her the cup   
  
Kissing him on the cheek "Thanks you sweetie" Lana replied as she took the cup   
  
Clark smiled "Are you sure you're okay?"   
  
Lana nodded as she took a sip "Yes, Clark. Stop worrying, this isn't the first time. This is normal."   
  
Clark nodded   
  
"Mmmm, this tea is good."   
  
"I added honey in it." Clark replied all proud   
  
Lana laughed   
  
"Lana, it's really cold out here, maybe it's best if you go inside."   
  
"Clark! Stop that! I'm fine." Lana rubs her belly "See the baby just fine!" Lana said as she took Clarks hand and placed it on her belly "The baby kicking."   
  
Clark smiled as he locked fingers with Lana's "I can't help it."   
  
"You're always trying to be the hero." Lana said softly kissing him on the lips   
  
Pulling away "I just want to be there for our baby."   
  
Looking into his eyes "Clark, I know you'll be a great father. Even if you're out there saving the world everyday, our children will still be proud of you no matter what."   
  
Clark nodded than leans in and gives Lana another kiss   
  
"Not again!"   
  
Clark and Lana pull away and look over at their son   
  
"I was all for you two getting together, but if I knew I would have to walk on you two making-out every other second or dry humping on the kitchen table." He shakes his head "I would have rethought the whole thing."   
  
Lana raises an eye brow at the site of Sean all dressed up "And where are you going young man?"   
  
"Out." Sean replied running his fingers through his hair   
  
"Just out?" Clark asked   
  
"I'm going out with Ashley."   
  
"Oh." Lana said a little surprise "Out where?"   
  
"What's with the 20 questions?" Lana gives him a dirty look "Ugh, I'm going star watching with her." Sean grins "Dad said girls love that..."   
  
Lana turns and looks at Clark "Did you tell him that?"   
  
Clark doesn't say anything   
  
"Yeah, he also said it always worked on you."   
  
Clark gives Sean a dirty look   
  
Noticing "Right, anyway I have to go." with that Sean was gone   
  
Lana nods "So you're giving our 15 year old son tips on how to get into girls pants?"   
  
Clark eyes widen "No! He just needed help charming Ashley, so I just told him something he can do."   
  
"That charm helped you get into mines." Lana replied trying to keep a serious face but failing as she sees Clark's expression change to worried   
  
Laughing as she gives Clark a hug "You're so cute when you're worried."   
  
Clark laughs a little   
  
Pulling away from the hug "You think Sean old enough to be dating?"   
  
Clark nods "If he's anything like me, he'll be safe still he's 18." Clark laughs   
  
Lana shakes her head "That's the thing, he's nothing like you."   
  
Both Clark and Lana make a funny face at each other than they both turn their gaze to the direction Sean went.   
  
The End 


End file.
